


Sharing the Same Sky

by penscritch



Series: Wizardess Heart collection [10]
Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Fireworks, M/M, kind of pre-slashy, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penscritch/pseuds/penscritch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traditions to keep, and memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing the Same Sky

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon’s request to have Yukiya/Elias and fireworks. It came out angstier than I meant it to be, but I hope it's still good!

The summer fireworks at Gedonelune were beautiful. Specialized fire wizards and alchemists combined their skills – a combination of pyrotechnic manipulation and unique chemical blends – to produce rainbow-colored dragons that snarled and twisted in the sky and great blooms that rained down in shimmering falls like warm snow. He’d touched one once, on a good day after one of his shifts.

His family had to set off the fireworks themselves, buying the simplest kind that required only a flame to get them going. It was nothing special compared to the extravagant showings sponsored by the royal family at the capital, but he liked seeing the excited smiles that his siblings and family made watching the sparks flicker to life. That was what mattered to him more than anything else.

Today was not a good day but Yukiya still hauled himself up the dusty stairs to the roof of the boys’ dormitory. The fireworks would start soon and he wanted to see them. He hadn’t missed a single one since he’d left home.

A cough and a banging sound like someone had knocked into something sounded behind him. The smell coming from behind the door was familiar enough that he didn’t turn to look.

Soon, Elias emerged, pushing aside creaky wood. He was scowling, brushing off dust from the dark brown of his casual clothes.

“I don’t understand why you keep coming here every year,” he said. “All the students are celebrating out on the green.”

“The view is good here,” Yukiya said.

Elias sighed, dropping beside him. “I can’t argue with that,” he admitted. He fumbled at the bundle he dropped beside him, shaking out a blanket. He tucked it around Yukiya without a word.

“…Thanks.”

Brows wrinkled, Elias said disapprovingly, “You should be resting.” The frown revealed the worry underlying his harshness.

“Mm,” Yukiya said.

Maybe he was lonely, or maybe it was the fireworks. Maybe it was the memories, but Yukiya found himself saying, “I used to set off fireworks with my family.”

“I-I’m sorry…” trailed off Elias, stricken.

Almost, he wanted to smile. Elias had a kind heart. “No, that’s not it,” Yukiya said. “They’re still alive. I just… can’t see them anymore.”

“Oh,” said Elias, sounding slightly less mortified. But then he said, “I’m still sorry.”

Yukiya blinked. “Why?” he asked, honestly confused.

“You should be able to see them,” Elias said firmly. “It’s unfortunate that you can’t.”

“…it’s not your fault.” It was his fault, for turning into something so monstrous that even his own family was scared of him.

“I know it’s none of my business but whatever happened, I don’t think it was your fault either,” Elias said.

Yukiya turned to him, surprised. Elias was looking at him steadily, with conviction in his eyes and in his words.

“You’re a good person, Yukiya. You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself.”

“…”

Elias frowned a little at Yukiya’s lack of response and sighed sharply. He turned back to the fireworks scattered across the sky. There was a mirror-shaped one right now that looked a little like the Persona Mirror his father invented. Sometimes, he wondered if he’d ever catch up to his father or his brothers. They were as brilliant as the fireworks and he felt like the scattered ashy bits left over to be picked up the next day. Second-best goods for anyone interested in simply setting something on fire.

It came so quietly that he almost missed it among the raucous laughter of the partygoers and the boom of fireworks, but he heard a clear “thank you.”

Yukiya was smiling, just a little.

Elias felt his gloom dissipate and couldn’t help answering that smile with one of his own. It was so rare to see Yukiya honestly pleased.

“See anything good?” he prompted.

“I think I saw a flower.”

Elias thought about that for a second. “What kind of flower?”

“I’m not sure. It had a lot of petals.”

“Probably an aster,” Elias decided. It was a popular summer flower.

“Mm,” agreed Yukiya.

People generally left him alone. He didn’t feel like it was safe for other people to be around him. But Yukiya knew Elias and knew he could take care of himself. They had been roommates long enough that Yukiya’s faith wasn’t a misplaced thing – he’d seen how hard Elias worked when he thought no one was looking.

It was nice to be around someone he didn’t have to be quite so afraid of hurting.

He’d brought it on himself, Yukiya knew. That monstrous form of his that would hurt without a thought. His family was right to be scared. But somehow, he thought that maybe it would be okay to tell Elias. He’d understand.

A weight on his shoulder turned his head, and he saw that Elias had fallen asleep. He was silent except for the deep, measured breaths he took, warm and reassuring against his side.

Yukiya smiled a little wider and turned his gaze back up to the starry midnight dotted with fireworks.

Maybe they could make this a tradition next year.

**Author's Note:**

> Asters mean “symbol of love, daintiness” according to the language of flowers. A china aster means “fidelity, variety, I will think of thee.” Asters are summer flowers (perennials) and come in a lot of colors. You’ve probably seen them around and been tempted to call them daisies (which isn’t entirely wrong; they belong in the same family of flowering plants). XD


End file.
